1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication apparatus, authentication method and program thereof, and is preferably applied to a biometric authentication system, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, biometric authentication is often performed based on blood vessels. An authentication apparatus extracts an image of blood vessels from a person's finger and then compares the extracted image of blood vessels with registered templates. If its matching result, or correlation value, is greater or equal to a predetermined threshold, the authentication apparatus determines that the person is legitimate.
If the finger moves or trembles while the authentication apparatus is taking moving images of the blood vessels for verification, the acquired images present continually-changing blood vessels patterns. In this case, the authentication apparatus performs a correction process for the acquired images (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2006-099718, for example).